Ok Ko: A Rad x OC Fic: Deeper Ties
by Persikitty
Summary: After Nebula saves Ko from falling into a mysterious pit, he brings her to meet Rad and Enid. Who is Nebula? What secrets is she hiding? Find out in Ok Ko: A Rad x OC Fic: Deeper Ties. Art done by me. I do not own Ok Ko or any songs I use. I only own my OC's Some lyrics were changed to match story. Story is before Enid goes to POINT. Also on Wattpad:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting her

It was an ordinary day in Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega. Enid was lounging on the counter, while K.O. was petting Baby Teeth watching Radicles set up a display using his powers. Baby Teeth suddenly raised her head in alarm and ran out. "Baby Teeth! Come back!" Ko Yelled while chasing after her. He ended up chasing her through the forest. Suddenly he feels himself being levitated and surrounded in a blue levitation beam. "Easy there kid. Whats's the rush? You alright You almost fell into that pit?" said a mysterious voice. Ko looked down and saw a deep pit. The mysterious figure stepped out from the shadows to reveal a girl that appeared in her late teens with blue skin, pointed ears, long dark blue hair, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and blue pants with a dark blue belt and marching boots with blue lipstick and eye shadow. She then pointed her glowing finger at the ground, safely levitating Ko to the ground, she then pat his head. "Names Nebula" she said with a smile. "I'm Ko" he said shaking her hand. "I assume this little cutie is yours then?" Nebula asked levitating Baby Teeth next to him. "Baby Teeth! Thank you so much miss" Ko said petting Baby Teeth "If you don't mind me asking, why are you in this forest?" he asked. The ground then started to shake and the pit that Ko almost fell into disappeared. "That's why little man. I've been looking for the cause of well... that. It's been happening alot recently in this area and I was sent to investigate" Nebula said looking around the area suspiciously. "Let me walk you back. I wanna make sure you get back safely without almost falling into another pit. Where are you from?" Nebula asked. Ko then lead her out of the forest and towards the bodega.

"I"M BACK!" Ko yelled once they arrived at the bodega and walked inside. "Guys, this is Nebula. She saved me from falling into a pit" Ko said with a big smile "Nebula, I'd like you to meet two of the coolest people in the universe. Meet Rad and Enid. Aren't they soo cool?!" Ko said with admiration and stars in his eyes. "Hi there" Nebula said with a smile and a wink "as the little guy the name's Nebula. He told me a lot about you two on our way here. Anyway, I better get going, I still have a mission I need to complete. See you guys around" She said as she left. "She seems... nice? Let's get back to work before Mr. Gar gets back" Enid said as they all went back to working.

Meanwhile...

Nebula walked through the forest into a darker part. Looking around, she went up to a tree and put her hand up to it and her hand then started glowing and part of the tree disappeared. Looking around once more, she walked into the opening in the tree, the opening of the tree closing as she entered. "vhat did you find" said a voice. "Nothing yet. However, I found this place nearby that sells weapons not too far from here" Nebula said leaning against a wall. "Veapons?" said the voice. "Oh you know. Swords, gauntlets, axes, ray guns, etcetera" Nebula said in a bored voice. The mysterious person typed into a large computer and an image of 'Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega' appeared on the screen along with surveillance videos from all around and in the bodega. "Hmmm... zhis could be useful" the figure said with a dark smile

I know this chapter is kinda short. The chapters will get longer in time. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: The Next Day

The following day the heroes are doing their usual work when the alarm goes off. The heroes rush outside to find the Boxmore robots Shannon and Raymond not attacking the plaza, but violently looking for something. "Just what do you two buckets of bolts think your doing?!" Yelled Enid getting ready to attack. "Stay out of this losers!" Shannon yelled. The heroes then proceded to attack Shannon and Raymond. "I suppose if you has-beens won't listen then you should just.. chill out" Raymond said with a laugh. Before the heroes culd find out what he meant, he shot an ice beam out of his arm cannon. As the heroes tried to break the ice from the inside Raymond walked over to the frozen heroes and knocked on the ice. With an evil laugh he said "Don't even try to escape. This ice is special. It's been mixed with a special crystal that makes this ice indestrustable. Now then, while these losers are on ice, let's see if we can locate our target" Raymond said turning to Shannon as they continued destroying the plaza with their search. With a long sigh Raymond blasted the plaza's sign. "I don't think number 6207 is here" Raymond said. Unless there losers know something" Raymond then sauntered over to the ice. Shannon proceded to punch the heroes' ice prison repeatedly "You dead beats better tell us where 6207 is or else I'll bash through this ice and pound your stupid heats into oblivion" Shannon threatened. "NOW" she roared. "We don't even know what your talking about" Enid yelled. "See. I knew they wouldn't know. Let's go destroy, I mean look elsewhere" Raymond stated. With that said they left. Enid tried to thaw the ice from the inside to no avail. A familiar figure approached and with a glowing jump kick the ice was broken. The three heroes looked up to see Nebula. "Nebula!" Ko yelled happily and hugged her "what are you doing here?" Enid asked suspiciously "she's probably here to see me" Rad said flexing "she just can't get enough of me. I mean just look at this godly physique" Rad said flexing his arm mussels. Nebula stared at him blankly and in confusion. "Ummm... Okay?" She said "I was on my daily jog when I saw you guys in ice. What happened?" She asked. After they described what happened, Nebula looked at the ice. "I feel like I've seen this before". As she picked up a piece of the ice her eyes glowed blue. The mysterious glow started to illuminate within her body. "NEBULA" Ko shouted in alarm as she floated into the sky. Enid pulled out a rope and was able to use it as a lasso and get it around Nebula's ankle. She tried to pull her down but whatever force that had Nebula was stronger. Rad and Ko formed a line behind Enid and to try and help her pull on the rope. Mr. Gar then appeared out of the ground and took ahold of the three heroes. With a mighty tug he pulled the rope connected to Nebula and she came plummeting down due to the mighty tug. The three heroes then began to scramble around trying to catch her. In the process they ended up running into each other and landing on top of one another as Nebula came crashing down towards them. When the dust cleared the heroes opened their eyes to see Nebula safely in Rad's arms passed out. Unsure what to do Rad looked around for somewhere to put Nebula down. Spotting a nearby bench, Rad walked over and gently placed her down. Enid and Ko then joined Rad. Looking down at Nebula Ko asked "So... What just happened?". "Not sure little guy" Enid responded. Mr. Gar then walked over and examined Nebula. "She doesn't appear hurt. However, I feel like I've seen her before" he said. "You have?! Where?!" Ko asked excitedly. Just then Carol walked out of her dojo "What's going on? What happened to this place? It looks like a tornado came through here. But there isn't a single dark cloud in the sky" she said looking around then up at the sky. After the three heroes explained what happened Carol looked over at Nebula in concern. Mr. Gar turned to Rad "take her to my office. She should be safe from whatever that was and while you do that Ko alms Enid. CLEAN UP THIS MESS" Mr Gar Ordered "oh and Rad. One your done with her you help Enid and Ko clean. Got it?" He ordered. "Yes Mr. Gar" Rad replied picking up Nebula gently and carrying her bridal style into the shop. While Ko and Enid started cleaning Carol lead him away from the two. Picking up a piece of the broken ice Carol examined it. "You don't think it's her" she said handing the shard to Mr. Gar. "It couldn't be" he said taking the shard and looking at her.

Meanwhile, a figure presses a button on the keyboard. The monitor shows Carol and Mr. Gar examining the ice shard. With the push of a button the imagine is zoomed it on Carol. The figure then laughs maniacally.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to my wonderful sister for helping me with this chapter (and future chapters)**_

Chapter 3: Who am I?

Nebula P.o.V:

Darkness is all I see, I hear footsteps and the sound of a something beeping. I open my eyes to see this woman with purple eyes and hair with lighter purple streaks in a bun wearing a lab coat. She appears to be writing something, she then looks up at me and smiles. When she looks up, I see that she has light purple eyes. "Why hello there" she says. She then goes over to a machine and starts typing something. "My name is Bianca" she said and then she pushed a button and the liquid surrounding me drained. After all the liquid is gone a panel opens up in front of me. I look at her unsure. She laughs (for some reason). "It's alright" she says. I then step out and I look around. The tube I just exited has two circular pieces of metal holding the glass in place. I notice the numbers '6207' on the bottom piece of metal. I trace the numbers with my finger trying to figure out what it means. Next to the containment chamber I was in is a large computer with three monitors. There are also beakers and advanced chemistry equipment everywhere.

Bianca taps my shoulder and leads me to a small sitting area. We both sit down. "How do you feel?" she asks me. "Okay? I guess" I say unsure. She takes out her clipboard and looks at me "what do you remember?" she asks. I think for a moment. "Nothing. Was I supposed to remember something?" I ask. She makes a small hum and writes something down. "It seems that you lost your memory. As I expected after last time" she responds a bit upset. She then tells me how I keep waking up and how after I train, I mysteriously pass out and whenever I wake up my memory is gone.

She then takes my hands. I notice that we have the same skin. Suddenly both our hands start to get covered in ice. I remove my hands quickly in alarm. Bianca smiles warmly. "Worry not my child. You have my DNA and I suppose that means my ice powers. You see, powers originate from the heart. They can be inherited and/or unlocked. During your training we discovered that not only can you levitate objects and people and summon weapons and objects. But you can also break through my special and unbreakable ice and crystal mixture. Think of it like how a diamond can break another diamond. " She says

I suppose now you also have my ice and snow powers." she explains. I look at my hands and palms in amazement. "Who am I? Why am I here? What is 6207?" I ask. She looks at me seriously and puts her hands on my shoulders. "You are 6207. You are here because no matter what there will always be people that will use their powers and skills for evil and good must always triumph over evil. With your powers you can make that happen."

"So my name is 6207?" I ask confused. She sits back in her chair. "For now yes. however, you can have whatever name you want" she responds. Looking around some more, I notice a picture of Bianca and a guy. They are both standing and the guy has his arms wrapped around her waist. They are both smiling. The frame has lots if hearts around it. In the picture Bianca has blue eye shadow and lipstick. She is wearing a blue collar that is attached to a lighter blue vest-like top that ends in a weird up arrow top-like shape. She has a slightly darker blue undershirt that ends with a fancy 'v' cut. She also has darker blue pants and a semi light blue boots that start just a little below her knees. They both have the same cut that the vest like top has except they point down instead of up.

The guy in the picture with her is a muscular guy that has on a black tank top with a red stripe going from the right side of the top of his shirt to his left waist and black pants with a red stripe which wraps around his right leg. He also has gray belt that has a red upside-down pentagon. He also has gray finger-less gloves and gray boots that have two black stripes around the cuffs and a helmet that has two points sticking up on either side and a red visor attached to a gray shell that wraps around the top of his head.

Bianca notices me staring at the picture. She smiles fondly. "That's me and my fiance, Laserblast. I'd love for you to meet him sometime. I'm sure the two of you will get along great" she says. I look around. "Is he here?" I ask her. "No he's not here at the moment. He's currently at P.O.I.N.T helping with the new recruits. From what he has told me they all show great potential" she says. She then tells me about Laserblast and P.O.I.N.T. She also tells me about how she and Laserblast became a couple and got engaged.

We spent the next few hours talking. Suddenly the phone rings. Bianca gets up and answers it. I overhear a deep-ish female voice talking. I then see her shoulders slump and she drops the phone. She then rushes over to her computer near my containment chamber. I walk over to see her looking at a security video. I see a man running into a shop then an explosion. Bianca covers her mouth and she suddenly breaks down onto the floor and starts weeping. I pick up the phone to hear someone saying that their name is 'Foxtail' and something about Bianca always being welcomed to P.O.I.N.T. anytime. I go back over to Bianca and take her in my arms (as much as I can) and she continues crying and saying how she can't believe that he's gone.

I vowed to myself that day that I would do whatever it takes to make her feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Downward Spiral

After Bianca calmed down a bit, she showed me a room for me to stay in and showed me around her house. Apparently the lab was a building connected to her house. The next morning I walked into the kitchen to see Bianca stirring her coffee and staring out the window blankly. I opened the fridge and grabbed a juice. I walked over to Bianca and gently put my hand on her back. She slowly turned her head to me. Her eyes looked empty. I gave her a concerned look. She just shook her head and went to the fridge and pulled out some ingredients for breakfast for us. I wasn't sure what I should say to her. I just walked over to where she was and started helping her make breakfast. The rest of the day was spent in silence. I am currently helping her clean the house. We are in her bedroom cleaning. While I start vacuuming she opens her closet so we can go through her clothes and organize them when I suddenly hear her crying. I turn off the vacuum and see a beautiful white dress on a hanger. The dress has a snowflake belt and fades from white to light blue. There are white heels on the floor of the closet. I see something sparkling on the shelf high up in the closet. I use my levitation powers to levitate it down. I'ts a beautiful blue tiara with a long veil attached in a box. Upon closer inspection I see that the veil has snowflakes on it.

In the box with the veil is a photo album. On the front is Bianca and Laserblast in casual outfits. They are both smiling. Bianca notices and she gently takes the photo album. She looks at me and I nod. She slowly opens the album. on the first page there is writing. It says "To my precious snowflake. May our love be as endless as the universe". Bianca smiles sadly. "To the one that lasered their way to into my heart" she says softly as she starts to tear up. It was then that I noticed that the room was getting colder and that there was ice around us and that it was snowing. I look at her in confusion as she turns the page. She notices me staring and looks around the room. She smiles at me sheepishly and takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "Sorry about that. As I said, powers are connected to the heart" she apologizes. I nod as she turns the page.

The next page is her in an all blue body suit that has snowflakes all over it and a white belt with a big snowflake with a blue center with Laserblast in a weird costume (his old costume). The next picture has them and a bulky woman and... is that an alien with a scarf and fedora? I see the names 'Laserblast', 'Ice Queen', 'Foxtail', and 'Doctor Greyman'. I look at her. "Our first days at P.O.I.N.T" she says. I just nod.

We keep looking through the photo album till we get to a page with a picture of her and Laserblast. They are both is swimwear and he is holding bridal-style at they look at the camera smiling. They appear to be at a beach at sunset. "How romantic" I say to myself. "Yes he was" I heard Bianca say. I must have ended up saying it a bit louder than I thought. She tells me how that wad the day Laserblast proposed to her. She explains how he had this grand gesture planned but Foxtail and Greyman kept appearing to try am make thing better in their own ways. Bianca laughs at how each of their plans turned out and how Laserblast kept getting mad but not yelling at them in front of her. Her face then turns troubled. I see that the ice and snow start to appear again. I gently took the photo album, closed it, and then put it back in the box and levitated the box with the veil back in the closet.

After getting Bianca calmed down, she stood up and offered me her hand to help me up. "What do you say I go make us some tea?" She suggested. I took her hand and nodded. While she was making the tea I was lounging on the couch.

'In a way she's kinda like my mother. I mean she did create me and she is really nice to me. Kinda like how a mother is to a child I suppose. And that Laserblast. I wonder what kind if person he is. Well was. Based on what Bi (sounds like Bee) told me, he must have been a great person and from what I saw in all the pictures in the photo album, he must have liked lollipops since he always had one. I just wish there was some way I can make her feel better' I think to myself.

I look back in the kitchen to see Bi pouring the tea into teacups on a tray and walk over to me. She puts the tray on the coffee table in front of us and hands me my tea. I take it from her with a small "Thank you". She turns on the TV and the weather station comes on. We both sit there in silence sipping our tea. "It's gonna to rain later" I say after reading it on the screen. "Oh" she responds after a short pause. We go back to sipping our tea in silence. Bianca picks up the remote and looks at me silently. I nod and she looks through the channels 'It's kinda nice that we are able to talk to each other without having to use any words' I think to myself

We spent the rest of the day lounging around the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Into the Darkness

Over the next few months Bianca trained me to use and control my powers. I noticed that over time she started getting worse. Some days she wouldn't eat or she would refuse to leave her room. She seemed empty and emotionless. I did everything I could to try and cheer her up. Whenever I would ask her a question about the previous day. Such as what we had for lunch she doesn't seem to remember. She seems to spend her time on the lounge in the Sunroom. She always had a headache and her eyes were always red and puffy. I always brought her medicine for her headache. I tried to stay positive and get her to play a board game or card game with me. Sometimes it would work. Other times she would just stare off into space.

A few months later I was cleaning up after our dinner when Bianca came into the room. She sat down on the couch. "Nebula" she said softly. I walked over to her confused. I sat down next to her and she turned to me. "Seeing as how you need a name that's not 6207, I thought that Nebula would be a good fit for you. Seeing as how you shine bright like a star, even in darkness and unfortunately there has been quite a lot of darkness around here now because of me. And you are my star Nebula and I am soo sorry about not being there as much as I should have been." she says tearing up. I think for a moment. I then smile and hug her. "Nebula is an amazing name thank you. Don't worry, I'll always be here for you mom" I say. Realizing what I had just said I quickly pulled away and covered my mouth in shock. "You just called me mom" Bianca said in disbelief. "Y-yeah, I uh, guess I did" I say slowly. We both just sit there for a moment, letting my words sink in. Bianca surprises me by enveloping me in a big hug and crying. I pull away and wipe her tears. She smiles at me. "These are tears of joy this time, not sorrow" she says. She then pulls me in for another hug and next thing I know I'm crying tears of joy too as we hug. We then spent the rest of the day playing all sorts of games. Some games we made up using our powers.

That night we were in the Sunroom having tea. Bianca left the room to go get something. She returns with a blue and white journal. She then hands it to me and she sits down. She explains how that the journal was from when she traveled and she told me all the things she learned and saw on her journey. "Based on your progress, I think that it's about time you went out on your own journey. I have something for you" she says as she hands me a wrapped gift. I open it to see a light blue galaxy themed notebook. I open it up to the first page to see a note. It reads

'To my brightest star. May you continue to shine brightly through any darkness that may come your way

~ Love Momma Bi

I put it on the table in between us and give her a big hug. "Thank you soo much Momma Bi". She pets my hair. "Your welcome my little star". With that said I ran to my room and started packing.

A few days later I was outside with my bag. Momma Bi was standing in the doorway. She gave me one last hug before I left for my journey.

However, what I didn't see was her clutching her chest in pain and falling onto the ground with her head down. When she looked up again her eyes were a very dark blue. Almost black and completely devoid of any emotion. What I didn't see was her giving into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Falling in love

Opening up my eyes slowly, I see that I am on a couch in an unfamiliar room. There's a plant and a tv to the left of the couch with a tv hanging on the wall. To the right of the couch, there are two bookshelves and... a punching bag? The door comes open as I see Rad, Ko, and Enid enter the room. They all run over to me and envelope me in a big hug and I hug them back. Enid is the first to pull out of the hug, while Ko and surprisingly Rad kept hugging me. Mr. Gar enters the room with a woman. She is a tall woman who despite her curved body she seems to be very athletic. She has short, wavy blond hair that is held up with a red headband and has a sleeveless purple and blue bodysuit with two pockets on the front legs, with white ankle boots, and red gloves. She kinda looks like Ko. She has the same large expressive eyes, a short nose, and tanned skin as him. She smiled at me, showing a prominent gap in her teeth. "How ya feelin' kiddo" she asked me. "Mommy"Ko yelled as he was quick to hug her, leaving Rad to be the one hugging me. "M-mom?" I stuttered as I felt myself start to cry, remembering the dream I just had. Although, it seems like it was more of a memory than a dream. Noticing this, Rad held me tighter in reassurance. I looked up at him to see him looking away embarrassed. I quickly wiped my tears away as everyone was looking at me in concern. I hugged Rad tighter and snuggled into his chest. 'I don't know why, but I feel so safe in his arms' I thought to myself. I heard what sounded like a camera click followed by Ko squealing. Rad and I started to loosen our hug as we looked at everyone in confusion before we looked at each other. Realizing that they were all looking at us, Rad and I quickly pulled away in embarrassment. "So, what was that all about" Enid asked. I explained to them about the dream/memory that I had. Whenever I would start to cry, Rad was quick to comfort me. "Oh yeah. Nebula, this is my mommy. Mom, this is Nebula, the one I told you about who saved me from falling into a pit" Ko said. "Call me Carol" she said holding out her hand for me to shake. "Thank you again for saving my little Ko" she said as I shook her hand. "No problem. What happened while I was out? How long was I out for?" I asked. Mr. Gar explained to me how I passed out and that I've been out for three weeks. He also suggested that I work for him and Carol so that they can keep an eye on me to make sure that I'm okay. I agreed and he told me that when i went in tomorrow that I would get my employee vest. He also had Rad show me around. It was lot of fun. Rad drove me around in his awesome van and he took me to these really great places. It kinda felt like we were on a date. We are currently at the beach, sitting on the sand and watching the sunset. "So Nebula" Rad started to say and I turned to him. "How did you end up here?"he asked turning to me. I tucked a strand of my hair behind my pointed ear as the wind blew.

I looked back at the sunset as I explained how on my travel, I meet a girl named Violet. She was investigating mysterious hole popping up all over the area and she invited me to help her. We found a tree that Violet turned into an HQ for us. It has a big high-tech computer and everything else we would need. While she searched one area I searched another, which was the forest, and seeing as how it was getting late, I decided to set up camp. The next day I was getting ready to go wander around the forest when I saw Baby Teeth getting into my food supply. I then heard Ko calling for her and when I went towards his voice, I saw a huge pit. Out of instinct I used my levitation powers to levitate him so that he wouldn't fall into the pit. Rad nodded, understanding what I was saying. We then spent the rest of the time just talking about our interests, funny stories from the past. As the sun set, I put my head on his shoulder as he pulled me closer to his body.

The next day I woke up to see that I was cuddling with Rad in his van. Smiling and remembering last night, I kissed his cheek as he woke up. After a few more minutes of cuddling, Rad took me to his house so that we could get washed up and ready for the day. While I was taking a shower, his mom washed my clothes. I just got done brushing my teeth after I got changed into my clean clothes. I was heading outside so that Rad could take us to work when I heard his parents talking to him. They were asking him all these questions about me and us. Putting a hand over my mouth to mute my giggle, I continued to listen. Once they were done talking, I levitated myself to Rad's side and kissed his cheek after I thanked his parents for letting me get washed up and for cleaning my clothes. After Rad said 'goodbye' to his parents, he took my hand quickly and walked to his van. After I got in his van, he starting driving off and I waved 'goodbye' one last time to his parents before we were far away from them.

The ride was silent for a while till Rad cleared his throat. I looked over at him in curiosity. I saw him blushing. "So um, are we a you know. What I mean is um. Will you, you know.." Rad said when we were parked. I giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'd love to. We can discuss this more later. Let's go in before Gar comes out here and drags us inside" I said. With a smile and a nod, Rad and I walked inside the shop hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:When I Don't Remember you

 _Note: listen to '_ _Remember You' from Adventure Time_

Later that day I approached Mr. Gar, asking if I could leave early today and be in later in the day tomorrow so that I could find Mama Bi so that I could get some answers about my dream/memory. Reluctantly, he agreed. The next day I headed to Mama Bi's house. I'm really excited to see her again. Walking up the stone walkway, I clutched my bag that I prepared before I left closer to me in excitement. Unlocking and opening the door I see that all the lights are off. Walking in carefully I looked around. "Mama Bi?" I called as I walked through the house looking for her.

I hear noises coming from the lab. I walked to the lab and I saw the door open. I carefully walked into the lab. I saw another containment chamber next to mine with the numbers '6359'. I notice that the noises were coming from Mama Bi's computer. I go over to the computer and type in Mama Bi's password. Odd, the computer is saying that the password is incorrect. I then look around to see if there are any clues as to where she is. Memories of my time with Mama Bi flash through my mind. However, I can't help but think that something bad happened.

After a few minutes of searching in silence, I turned on the radio at the sitting area where Mama Bi and I talked after I woke up. The tune it's playing goes "Da da, da da da da da Da da, da da da da,Da da da da da da"

I then came across an an envelope with my name on it. The envelope itself reads;

Nebula, If you are reading this then that means that I have fallen into the darkness within my heart. Please don't be upset, but if we ever see each other again, I will have no memory of you. Please know that I love you very dearly my star.

I opened the envelope to find a letter that says:

Nebula,

It seems it's just you and me in the madness of the world,

That must be so confusing for my little girl.

And I know you're going to need me here with you.

But I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too.

This darkness keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy,

And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?

Please forgive me for whatever I do,

When I don't remember you.

Nebula, I can feel myself slipping away.

I won't remember what it will make me say.

But I remember that I saw you frown.

I can't help that it was me, I was broken down.

This darkness keeps me

Alive, but it's made me crazy.

And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?

Please forgive me for whatever I do,

When I don't remember you.

Please forgive me for whatever I do,

When I don't remember you.

~Love Mama Bi

The radio plays the last of it's song as I sadly sing along as the tears stream down my face "Da da, da da da da da, Da da, da da da da,Da da da da da da"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Truth

After I calmed down, I continued to search for where Mama Bi could be. I found a few documents with last week's date on them. Looking through then I note that they are all about an artifact called "Piedra de destrucción"*. Taking out my phone, I search the internet for that artifact. Apparently people named ' H. Eart Bre-Aker' and 'Vio Letta' discovered this not to long ago. The photos are in black and white.

'H. Eart Bre-Aker' has long and wavy hair and a sweater with leggings and boots with a fluffy top. She is also wearing a 'V' necklace with designs on it. Her eyes look cold and heartless. Standing next to her is 'Vio Letta'. She also has long hair but, hers ends with a curl. She is wearing a matching outfit to 'H. Bre Aker' except for the boots. Her's has no fluff. Her eyes look cold and bored. She looked like my friend, Violet. Except Violet is always smiling. Confused, I called Violet and asked her if she has ever heard about an artifact called the "Pieder de destruptón", purposely saying it wrong as I looked at the article. She corrected me and told me that it's called the "Piedra de destrucción, not the "Pieder de destruptón " and the history of it and it's legend. What got me curious was when she told me everything about it that wasn't in the article. I then asked her if Violet was her real name and she responded that her real name is 'Violetta'. I then caught onto the pattern that was in the name of the two people who discovered the artifact. When I asked her who Heartbreaker was, she hung up. I looked up who 'Heartbreaker' was. Apparently she is a level -12 villainesse. Violetta was in almost every recent photo of her. I did some more research and saw that she is a -8 villainess. I kept looking around for more answers until it was time for me to leave so that I could get enough rest for work tomorrow.

Violetta's p.o.V

After I hung up on Nebula, I called my boss/creator, Heartbreaker. After a few moments she answered. It looks like she was making another successful plan. "My lady, I fear zhat Nebula, ze girl I told you about knows my true identity and about you" I told her. She let out a long hum as she thought about the situation."What does she know?" She asked. "Nebula is smart and knowing her, she must know who and vhat ve really are". I see her face turns livid as she clenches her fist, successfully and effortlessly snapping her pen in half. She takes a long deep breath and I hear her mumble "Nebula". She then shakes her head. "My lady, might I take care of zhis problem?" I asked her. "Fine' she says, not really paying attention before she hangs up. I go over to a machine and start to make a blueprint for a brainwashing gun. Once I got the blueprints done, I went to work. "Zhis is vhat you get vhen you interfere with my progress Nebula" I said, referring to when I used my earth powers to create a huge hole to trap that child Ko in a pit but then Nebula saved him, thus foiling my plan.

*"Piedra de destrucción" is Stone of destruction in Spanish


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Answers

The next day Mr. Gar had me working with Carol at her dojo. It was after her lesson and I was helping her clean up. I was washing the windows while she was sweeping. "Hey Carol, can I ask you something?" I asked her. She stopped sweeping and turned to face me. "Sure kid, what's up?"She responded. "Can I ask you about how you and Laserblast were in the past? When I asked Mr. Gar, he told me that someone named Rippy Roo told him that you guys dated. Is that true?" I asked. Carol dropped her broom and started laughing. When she calmed down she said "We never dated. I thought that he was really cool and I admit, I did kinda have a crush on him. But all he was to me was a mentor. When Gar and I were in P.O.I.N.T, we were new members. Same with Rippy Roo. I'm sure Rippy Roo was just teasing Gar so he would let her eat. Besides, I was just a little older than you when I joined P.O.I.N.T, while Laser was an adult, about my age now or so. Why do you ask?" She asked. I then told her all about Mama Bi and how she was engaged to Laserblast. Carol then sat me down on the floor and sat down next to me. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me seriously. "The day you passed out, you broke the ice even though no one else could, correct? And in your dream/memory you were created by the same person that created that ice? " She asked me and I nodded confused. She then sat back. It looks like she was deep in thought. " Excuse me for a sec" She said getting up and leaving the room. Suddenly the room goes dark and I feel myself being thrown into something and then being knocked unconscious.

When I woke up I see that I was strapped to a table. I was in some sort of lab."So, you're finally avake" I hear a familiar voice say. Out steps Violett, or should I say Violetta. "What's going on?" I ask as I struggle against the metal bindings. She laughs maniacally. "Why are you doing this?" I ask her angry. "You zee Nebula, you know too much. You know, ve do make a good team. Zhe only problem is zhat you are on zhe vong side. Oh and I lied, zhere vas never any mysterious holes appearing in zhe area. It was all me! You see, I have powers of not only earth, but darkness as vell. I vas only using you as a pawn. Zhose heroes vould have vecognized me, so I sent you in that area instead. Now you know too much, so I had zhe Boxmore robots find you and bring you here". Before I could say anything, she took out a ray gun and zapped me with it. Everything went black. Images of my friends appeared then they turned dark and disappeared. I know I am unconscious but I can still hear my surroundings. I hear Violetta on the phone. "Yes... prepare it at vonce."I then hear her laughing maniacally. "Hmm... Still not fully fallen. In due time you vill give in and zhen ve vill be unstoppable! Lady Heartbreaker vill be very pleased" she said as I started to fade into full unconsciousness.

Violetta P.o.V

The robots from Boxmore arrived to my hideout as planned. "You, green bot, go vheel her out. She is veady for transportation" I ordered the green robot. Once they had Nebula loaded up in their truck, I turned on the monitor to contact their leader, Lord Cowboy Darrell. "Be veady for your ugh, Second Deputy or vhatever you are calling it" I said. Before I hung up, I heard him squeal in delight. I smirked I at the success of phase one of my master/creator's plan. After the Boxmore robots left with Nebula, I went back inside and called Heartbreaker to inform her." My lady, Phase Vone of zhe plan iz complete" I said. I saw her smile wickedly. "Excellent word Violetta. Commence with Phase 2" she said, clearly very excited about the next part of her master plan to destroy the heroes. I saw a piece of paper being faxed over to me from her. She then hung up as I looked at the next part of her plan. I walked over to my vast collection of weapons and chose my shrink ray and the special freeze ray that Heartbreaker gave me. After grabbing my cloak, the paper, a small and empty jar, along with knock-out sand, I headed out the door and set my course towards Lakewood Plaza Turbo.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Phase 2

Violetta's P.o.V

Once I arrive, I suck into the dojo through the back entrance. I saw my target, Carol, sweeping the floor. I then used my shrink ray in her and caught her in the small jar. I watched as she thrashed around, trying to escape. I grabbed some knock-out sand in between my thumb and pointer finger and sprinkles it into the jar and onto her. After a few moments she fell unconscious. I left the note, written by Heartbreaker, on he ground. Deciding to have some fun, I used my watch powers to create a mini earthquake to cause a lot of damage in the dojo. It was also used as a way to alert the heroes and thus lure them into Heartbreaker's trap. As I heard them shouting in alarm, I made my escape.

I arrived at my hideout and called Heartbreaker. "That was rather fast Violetta, did you retrieve her?" She asked when she answered. With a gleeful smile I remove Carol from the jar and placed her on the ground. I took out my shrink ray and change her back to normal size. Before she could wake up, I chained her to a machine so she couldn't escape when she woke up. "All according to plan, my lady" I said. Heartbreaker looked very pleased. "Excellent work once again" she praised. "Prepare her for shipment, those Boxmore robots are bringing your previous package to me. All we do now, is wait for them to fall right into our hands. And when we do have them" she says gleefully and then makes a fist like she is crushing something. She then laughs maniacally, clearly happy with my success. "Shall ve see how zhose 'eros are doing?" I suggested. "Yes! Let's show our guest all the fun she is missing out on" she said with an evil smile. I went over and kicked her. She woke up and I smiled evilly at her. "Vell vell, look who's finally avake. Meet the person behind all zhis, the magnificent and malevolent, Heartbreaker." I said turning her attention to the screen. Carol looked over at the screen and saw Heartbreaker. "You're behind all this?! Why?!" She asked. Heartbreaker chuckles wickedly. "You really don't know who I am Sparky?" She taunted. "Violetta, leave us. I'll call you when I display the footage." She told me. With a short curtesy, I left the room.

3rd Person P.o.V:

"You mean Laserblast never told you about me? Strange, I'm sure he would have told his so called teammates about his fiancée" She taunted again doing air quotes around teammates. "Fiancée?! His fiancée's name was Bianca, who was also known Ice Queen. Wait. I knew that attack was you! You were the one who froze my Ko and his friends in ice" she responded angrily.

Heartbreaker smirked at this "Yes and no. It wasn't me per say. However, the ice was my creation, just like how another of my creations is the one who kidnapped you so effortlessly. However, it was those Boxmore robots that froze them. I only supplied them with my ice" she responded. "You created the ice? But I thought that Laser's fiancée created the ice. Wait. YOU'RE Bianca?! I thought you were on the side of good" She said in shock. "Not anymore. Ice Queen is gone. I go by Heartbreaker now. Do you know why?" She jeered. Carol thought for a moment. Apparently for Heartbreaker it was too long. "YOU!" She roared. "You are that boyfriend of yours not only took away but obliterated my husband-to-be!" Carol sat there in silence. "It wasn't-" she started before Heartbreaker called Violetta back into the room. "Prepare her for transport. I want her to be the first of them to fall" she said. Violetta then knocked her out unconscious again and use her levitation gun to put her in a crate before she shipped her off.

Once Carol arrived at Heartbreaker's hideout, she woke up and saw that she was in a cage. She tried to break free, but when she did she felt weak and heard a voice. "Don't even try to escape. Or do. That cage is designed to drain your powers. It also drain your life force but then that wouldn't be any fun. You being all weak when you go up against my latest plan" she said menacingly. She pushed a button and revealed Nebula passed out on a table. With another push of a button, the table Nebula was on was facing Carol. "Remember her?" Heartbreaker asked, the question clearly being a rhetorical question. "She is going to be your demise" Heartbreaker explained. "You created her, remember?! Why are you doing this to her?" Carol asked worried.

Heartbreaker scoffed "I have no memory of creating her. Besides, just imagine how wonderful the irony will be. The person you all trust is the one that will cause all of your demises" she said devilishly as she laughed maniacally.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ready As I'll Ever Be

Song is from Tangled the Series

"Bianca, this isn't you. The real you was kind, not evil. You are a hero NOT a villain. please, think about what you're doing. What are you trying to achieve?" Carol pleaded as Heartbreaker scoffed and continue typing on her computer, notifying Boxmore about the battle, and pushed some buttons.

"Oh, I had a lot of time to think when you and your boyfriend completely obliterated my fiance!" She thundered before she pressed a button, an image of Enid, Rad, and Ko with all the heroes appeared on her screen.

"Any moment now, you traitor. Soon all Lakewood will feel my wrath. She said bitterly as she started preparing some weapons.

"Believe me, I know

I've sunk pretty low

But whatever I've done you deserved" She started as she inserted her special ice and crystal mixture into different weapons.

"Bianca..." Carol said, trying to get her attention

"Quiet!

I'm the bad guy, that's fine

It's no fault of mine

And my revenge at last shall be served" She said interrupting Carol.

"Please, listen!" Carol tried reasoning with her.

"Now it's time to step up

Or it's time to back down

And there's only one answer for me

And I'll stand up and fight

'Cause I know that I'm right

And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready

Ready as I'll ever be" Heartbreaker said turning away

Meanwhile at the Plaza, Mr. Gar stood with a large crowd, including all members of P.O.I.N.T, gathered in front of him.

"Now it's time to rise up

Or it's time to stand down

And the answer is easy to see

As we head to the moores.*

If you're in, get on board

Are you ready?" He appealed to the crowd

"I'm ready" Ko said, determined to get his mother back.

"We're ready" Rad and Enid shouted

"We're ready" the crowd said with raised voices

"Ready as I'll ever be" Gar said leading the crowd to Heartbreaker's hideout

Ko caught up to Mr. Gar.

"Are you quite sure we can do this?" he asked concerned.

"Together we will, guarantee..." Gar responded determined as he put Ko on his shoulders

"I'll make them fear me" Heartbreaker said turning to her monitor and watching the crowd heading to her hideout.

"Now it's time to redeem

Or it's time to resolve" the crowd chanted

"I'll destroy them with glee" Heartbreaker said hatefully

"And the outcome will hardly come free" The crowd said a bit sceptically

"We'll save our home and family" Ko said ressurangly

"Now the line's in the sand

And our moment's at hand" The crowd said determined once again

"And I'm ready" Mr. Gar said ready to attack when they arrived at Heartbreaker's hideout

"I'm ready" Ko said determined

"I'm ready" rad and Enid said also determined

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Heartbreaker said adding the last of her special mixture to the last weapon and ready to finish her master plan of destroying all heroes.

*Moore is referring to Moorland, which is a type of habitat found in upland areas in temperate grasslands, savannas, and shrublands and montane grasslands and shrublands biomes, characterised by low-growing vegetation on acidic soils.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Battle

Once all the heroes arrived at Heartbreake's hideout, they were surprised to see not only a huge army of Boxmore Robots armed with special weapons, but also for mountains of ice and snow all around the property. Foxtail and Greyman looked at each other in shock. "Ice Queen? Is that you" Foxtail asked. "What has become of you?" Greyman asked worriedly. "Enough! How many times do I have to say it, Ice Queen is no more! I am Heartbreaker " Heartbreaker growled in response. At the front of the robot army stood Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, Ernesto, Jethro, and Mikayla. Heartbreaker stepped out onto her balcony and overlooked the large crowd. Smirking in satisfaction, she pulled on a chain to reveal Carol with metal bindings on her wrists that bound her hands that was attached to the chain that Heartbreaker was holding. She then put two fingers in her mouth and whistled to get everyone's attention. "I presume you heroes are here for her" she asked rhetorically. "Give me back my mommy" Ko yelled. With a smirk, Heartbreaker threw Carol into the crowd "Very well. It'll be more interesting". Mr. Gar caught Carol before she could hit the ground. Heartbreaker snapped her fingers and Violetta came out with a large smirk on her face. Heartbreaker drew out her special ice gun and jumped onto the railing of her balcony. "For as long as we can remember, all of you heroes have been a thorn in our side. No more! Today shall go down in history as the day all of Lakewood's heroes, including P.O.I.N.T, were exterminated" She spoke as all the robots cheered. Disappearing into a dark cloud that she created, she transported herself in front of Mr. Gar. She then curled her hand into a fist and aimed for his face. Her fist hit his sunglasses and pushed them up against his eyes hard as they broke on his face. All of the heroes and robots then began fighting.

"And you! If it weren't for you Laserblast would still be alive!" She thundered as she as he tried to stop her. She then landed a second punch to his stomach that doubled him over and released the last bit of choked air from his lungs. She continued to thrash him until she was forced away from him with a levitation beam from Rad. He then threw her as far as he could using his levitation. Once she was released, she used her ice powers to create a structure for her to grab onto. As Rad was distracted fighting Raymond, Violetta coated her fist in ice and punched Rad extremely hard in his stomach.

During the battle, the heroes were terminating the Boxmore robots. Taking notice, Heartbreaker summoned another cloud of darkness and sent it away. It arrived moments later at her side in the shape of a huge box. "You heroes think that you are winning. But I have the upper hand. You see I have something, or should I say someone that you no longer have" she said. She snapped her fingers and the darkness revealed Nebula in dark armor with dark make up. "Nebula?!" Rad, Ko, and Enid said in surprise. Nebula slowly opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. Her eyes were empty and emotionless. She then looked over at Heartbreaker. Heartbreaker smirked. "The Nebula you once knew is gone". Rad stared at her in shock. Raymond and Shannon took notice and sauntered over and started taunting them. At one point, Enid and Shannon brawled into a different area and Raymond put his arm on Nebula's back and taunted Rad about how he will make Nebula his girlfriend since she must no longer care for Rad and how they will make a great couple. Rad curled his hand into a fist and punched Raymond in the chest. Raymond was unfazed as he looked where Rad punched him and then at Rad. Smirking he drew out his blaster and blasted Rad clear across the battlefield.

Soon, the heroes found themselves overwhelmed as more robots kept appearing out of the sky and defeating them with their special weapons. Mr. Gar stood up from the ground and ordered that everyone retreat. As they all fled, Heartbreaker stood with Darrell and they she smirked evilly while he was in shock. "We won? WE WON!" He cheered. He took her hands and she looked at him in disgust. "And it's all thanks to you and your incredible weapons along. I know! Let's have a big party tonight to celebrate!" He said excitedly. "Everyone! Go get some rest. There will be a huge party tonight at Boxmore to celebrate out victory against those Lakewood losers' He said before she could respond and he walked away to go prepare for the upcoming party.

After Violetta, Nebula, and Heartbreaker got back from the battle, they all got washed up and picked out their outfits for the party tomorrow. They then had something made for dinner. Violetta kept praising Heartbreaker about the battle and what a success her plan was. She just sat in silence eating as Violetta spoke. After dinner, Heartbreaker sent them to bed to rest for tomorrow's party. Apparently, it was going to be an all day party, so they all needed plenty of rest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Dream

* _Italics_ indicate a pun (I got the jokes from the internet)

A figure was fighting a group of bad guys. She has purple eyes and hair with lighter purple streaks. Her hair is hair down. She also has matching blue eye shadow and lipstick. She is wearing a blue collar that is attached to a lighter blue vest-like top that ends in a weird up arrow top-like shape. She has a slightly darker blue undershirt that ends with a fancy 'v' cut. She also has darker blue pants and a semi light blue boots that start just a little below her knees. The boots have the same cut that the vest like top has except they point down instead of up. After she defeated the group, Foxtail and Greyman walked over to her and with a smile, she handed over the now frozen group to them and started to walk off. As she was leaving, a figure was leaning against a nearby wall and sucking on a lollipop. "Nice work there. What's your name?" He asked. She turned to him.

Holding a red lollipop was a muscular guy that had on a black tank top with a red stripe going from the right side of the top of his shirt to his left waist and black pants with a red stripe which wraps around his right leg. He also has gray belt that has a red upside-down pentagon. He also has gray finger-less gloves and gray boots that have two black stripes around the cuffs and a helmet that has two points sticking up on either side and a red visor attached to a gray shell that wraps around the top of his head.

"I go by Ice Queen. And before you ask, yes, I know who you are Laserblast." she then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm actually a big fan" she said a bit shyly. She then smiled at him and he smiled back. "So, how did such a beautiful woman like yourself get such _cool_ powers?" He asked. She let out a small laugh and walked up to him slowly and motioned a 'come here' with her pointer finger. He leaned in and she put her hand up to his ear as if she was telling him a secret. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She whispered sultrily in his ear. She then pulled away, winked at him, and the she walked off. "He was always romantic. Only he could find a way to make fighting a bad guy romantic." A soft voice said.

In the next scene, Ice Queen and Laserblast were both fighting against a group of bad guys. They looked at each other and nodded. He shot out a laser from his visor at the same time that she put the bottom of the inside of her hands together and shot out a beam of ice. Suddenly, more bad guys came out of nowhere and started attacking them. "Hey Snowflake does it sound like I have a fever?" He asked her. "No why?" She asked. "Because you are giving me the _chills_ ". She just looked at him dumbfounded."Hey, it's _snow_ joke Snowflake, or maybe I should start calling you Snowangel" He said as he blasted another bad guy. She smirked and blasted the rest of the bad guys with her ice. "You know Laser" She said and he looked over at her. "I may have powers of ice and snow but only you can make my heart melt" she said with a wink. She then surprised him by kissing his cheek. "You snow angel, maybe we could go out sometime" He said. "What did you have in mind?" She asked "I was thinking. there's this place called 'The DangerZone'. But I don't know if a lady like yourself can handle it" He said, taunting her a bit. "I've heard of that place. What? Don't think I can handle a little danger? She said seductively while batting her eyelashes. "Besides, I'll have a big, stwong, man like you to pwotect me"She said with a baby-ish voice. "You know it baby" he said with a wink and flexing his arms with a small laugh. They both then began laughing. "I'll pick you up at 6" He said when they both calmed down. "We always did have fun. And his laugh, I remember it was like a deep baritone symphony." The soft voice said.

The scene changed again to Ice Queen in a light blue top and dark blue pants. She also has a dark-ish blue belt and light blue flats. She was looking in a mirror smiling.

The scene changed once again. Laserblast and Ice Queen were on a cliff-side having a picnic. He was wearing a red shirt with a gray jacket, black pants with a gray belt and silver belt buckle, and gray shoes. He had on arm around her waist. They were both holding glasses of campaign. They then turned to each other and smiled lovingly. They then leaned in and slowly closed their eyes. Their lips then touched as they shared a tender and loving kiss as the sun finally set. When their lips touched, a volcano erupted. When they pulled away, the stars were shining like diamonds. Laserblast laid on his back and Ice Queen laid her head on his chest. They laid there peacefully and watched the stars.

The scene changed once more. They are back at 'The Dangerzone' watching the sunset. They then clinked their glasses together and took a sip. They then set their glasses down on the ground next to them. Laserblast then took her hand. "You know Bianca, whenever I'm with you, I feel complete and when we are away from each other I feel like well, like someone lasered a big hole in my heart. We've been together for a while now and well." She stares. He then took out a blue velvet box. "Will you fight by my side forever? Well, what I'm trying to say is. Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box to reveal a sparkling ring that had a sparkling silver snowflake with blue gems. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth. She then stared at him in shock and started shedding tears of joy and she nodded her head vigorously. He then took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. She then pounced onto him and they shared a long passionate kiss. "And now for what could have been" The soft voice said solemnly.

Finally, the scene changed to P.O.I.N.T Headquarters. Foxtail was standing proudly next to Ice Queen. Ice Queen was wearing a sparkling blue dress and a light blue blindfold. Her blindfold is removed and she sees the room decorated with lots of streamers and flowers. On the gold and green carpet that leads to the column-like podium are flower petals. Greyman holding a dark blue blindfold with Laserblast beside him. Greyman has a red band around his hat where it's usually purple, a red scarf,and red socks. Laserblast is wearing a gray jacket over dark red top, with black pants, and gray shoes.

"Are you two surprised?" Foxtail said. She had a orange sleeveless dress. The top looked like the one she usually wears and it has a medium orange skirt. She wore her usual boots and belt. "Seeing as how you two can't wait to get married we decided to surprise you with a pre-wedding ceremony. And we can't have you seeing her in her actual dress Laser, I got her in this. I told her we were going out somewhere fancy to celebrate. I assume you did the same Doc?" Foxtail asked while she put an arm around Bianca. Greyman nodded. Laserblast takes her hand and kisses it. "Either way, you still look beautiful. As you always do" he said lovingly, causing to Bianca to blush. "And you look very handsome as always Laser" Bianca said lovingly as she stroked his cheek. They both looked at each other lovingly an shared a brief, yet sweet kiss. Foxtail and Greyman looked at them with a smile, happy that their friend found someone to make him happy. "Now then! What are we waiting for? We have a pre-wedding to do!" Foxtail said happily. She and Greyman then lead Laser to the right side of the column-like podium. Bianca look in awe as Foxtail and Greyman stood at the podium while Laserblast waited for her. She smiled and walked to him. She then stood across from him and they both smiled at each other and took each other's hands. "Now then, let's skip all the real wedding stuff. Ice Queen, do you take this fellow hero to fight along your side for all of eternity and until the end of time?" Foxtail asked. "I do" Bianca replied happily. "And do you Laserblast, take Bianca to fight along side you for all of eternity and until the end of time?" Greyman asked Laserblast. "I do" Laserblast said confidently. "Then by the power vested in us by P.O.I.N.T" Foxtail started. "We now pronounce you hero husband and hero wife" Greyman said. "You may now kiss the-" they started but were interrupted by Laserblast pulling Bianca in for a long and passionate kiss. "Bride." they said with a laugh. "But that works too" Greyman said with a smile.

Once the heroes pulled away from each other, they faced Greyman and Foxtail. "Thank you both. This was perfect" Bianca said. "We couldn't have asked for better friends" Laserblast said as they shared a group hug.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Party

Song is I know those eyes/This man is dead from The Count of Monte Cristo

Heartbreaker's P.o.V:

That afternoon, I arrived at the party at the same time as Galgarion. I entered with him, Violetta, and Nebula. I was wearing a long dark purple dress. The top was dark purple, almost black, while the skirt was a bit lighter with a piece of tool that matched the top. It also had a belt that matched the skirt. Violetta was wearing an all purple dress with a black design on the top. and a black belt. I had Nebula wear a medium length dress with a dark blue top, a black skirt, and a belt that has a floral design that was the same color as the top. we were all wearing black shoes. Darrell seemed to have invited every villain. He was currently talking with Cosma and some other villains about the battle. I told the girls to go mingle. I went to the punch bowl to get a drink. Suddenly, I see a familiar figure in the room talking to someone.

He is tall and slender man with lilac skin. He has black spiky hair that is slicked back. He also has a pointed nose. He was wearing a suit with a semi dark jacket and matching pants with a black vest and white undershirt and a brown belt with a silver square belt buckle and a navy blue tie. Looking closer, I see that he has a few stubbles of facial hair along his chin and lower jaw. It reminded me of the man from my dream last night. Putting my drink down, I walked towards the figure.

'My Gods, my heart beats faster

And my mind is racing

Could it be…?

Could it be that you've come back to life?' I think to myself skeptically, as I looked at the figure and walked around a bit as to not seem creepy or suspicious. What I didn't know was that he was looking at me and watching me.

'I know those eyes following me

Dark and familiar and deep as the sea

I know that face, strange though it seems

Younger and kinder it haunts all my dreams

How can you stand there?

A whisper from me

Yet, somehow be so far away

In eyes once familiar how stranger I see

With so many words left to say' I think as I approach him and put my hand in his shoulder to get his attention.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I feel like I do" I say. I look into his eyes "Laserblast?" I ask in disbelief

Moving my hand off his shoulder quickly he speaks

"That man is dead

He is no more

He died a little each day

Like a thief, the Chateau D'If has stolen him away

The mind plays tricks

You are confused

The man you seek is long gone

Dead and cold

A story told

By those he trusted, those he loved, and those who then

moved on" he says heading towards a different part of the room

'Is he referring to Galgarion? He only came in with me by coincidence' I think. 'Wait. Why do I suddenly care what he thinks and why am I so concerned about trying to talk to him?!" I think as I follow him.

( **Bold** is Heartbreaker)

I am a ghost just in a rush ( **There in that voice** )

Who chases traces of you ( **Traces of you** )

" **Dark and familiar and deep as the sea** " I say as I follow him

This man is dead. He is no more ( **Why do you hide?** )

And though it's concerning me ( **Torturing me** )

As I catch him we both stop and look at each other as we were forced to dance by Darrell.

"Can either of us really ever be free?

How can you stand there?

A whisper from me

When you are still so far away

And why does the truth seem too hard to be true?

With so much broken" We both say as all the guests stood by and watched us dance.

He then stops "And so much damage" he says softly

"There are no words" We both say. He then puts a finger over my lips and harshly says"Left to say" in my ear. I stand there frozen in shock as he leaves.

I then stared at the exit in shock, not sure why I did all that.

Meanwhile:

At the plaza, Enid and Ko were working in the store while Rad was in a corner sulking. Carol and Mr, Gar sat in the break room to try and come up with a plan. "There must be some way we can defeat her" said. "Maybe, we can see if we can get into P.O.I.N.T. Laserblast was bound to have something that might be able to help us" Carol said. "That might work, if only we could get in again" Mr. Gar said. "I'm sure they will once we tell them about what's happening if they haven't seen or heard about it already" Carol replied. They both walked into the front of the store. "Carol and I are leaving for a bit to see if there is any way we can defeat Heartbreaker. You three stay here and run the store" Mr. Gar said. He and Carol then walked to his car and drove to P.O.I.N.T.

Once they arrived, they explained what happened and what was going on. Hesitantly, Foxtail lead then to Laserblast's old room. They entered and after looking around they found a photo album. On the first page it said "To the one that melted my heart". They looked through all the photos. They were all of Laserblast and Ice Queen before she became Heartbreaker. On one of the last pages, there was an invitation to their wedding. Carol sat in thought for a moment before she got an idea. "I got it! I think I might know a way to defeat her" She exclaimed. She then pulled Gar out of the room and thanked Foxtail for letting them look."Good luck you two. If you ever need help just call" Foxtail told them as they were leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter is inspired by Steven Universe Episode Reunited and song is 'Remember Me' From Coco**

Chapter 15: The Final Battle

Mr. Gar and Carol rallied the members of P.O.I.N.T. and all the heroes together and told them of their plan. "Remember, we need to get her alone" Carol said. Everyone nodded. They all began their journey to Heartbreaker's hideout. Once they arrived, Enid and Ko perform a combo move to initiate an attack. Heartbreaker stopped what she was doing and went out to her balcony. She then saw all the heroes gathered. "So, you heroes are here for a rematch and perhaps her?" She said rhetorically. She then summoned Nebula. Moments later, she appeared and stood at Heartbreaker's side. Heartbreaker then scanned the crowd and spotted Foxtail and Greyman. She then thought back to in her dream and clutched her head. Foxtail and Greyman notices her staring and they looked up in surprise. "Bi? Is that really you"Foxtail asked in surprise. Nebula looked to her side to see a muscular guy with a yellow cape, and a blue bodysuit with a belt that has his initials on it. She then narrows her eyes at him. "I can't believe that you replaced him with... That!" Heartbreaker said in disgust. She looked over at Greyman and frowned slightly at him, remembering that he no longer has his powers. "What's goin' on out here?" A voice asked. Darrell then stepped out. "Ooooh a party!" Darrell said excitedly. He then snapped his fingers and a whole army of Boxmore robots. Heartbreaker then nodded at Darrell and walked off. A battle then broke out once again.

During the battle, Nebula had Rad pinned to the ground. She had her hand around his throat getting ready to kill him. Rad then looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. "Please don't do it, this isn't the Nebula that I fell in love with. I know she's still in there somewhere behind those cold, unfeeling eyes. My Nebula is sweet,kind, funny, and basically a really awesome person. Please bring MY Nebula back" He pleaded. He then closed his eyes tight. After hearing his words, Nebula's grip on his throat loosened. Rad looked at her is surprise. "Rad" Nebula said with tears in her eyes. She then moved off of him and looked at her hands. "Was I? I can't believe that I-" She started to say. She was interrupted by Rad wrapping her in his arms for a long embrace.

"Vhat! Vhy did you not kill im'?" A voice roared. Violetta stepped out with her hands behind her back. She then brought her hands in front of her. They then started glowing a very dark purple. Rad and Nebula looked at her is surprise. "I suppose zhat if zhomething nneds to be done zhen I must do it myself" She said and pointed her glowing hands at Rad. She then fired a powerful blast. Rad closed his eyes tight. He was then surprised to feel himself being pushed. He opened his eyes and saw that Nebula pushed him out of the way and Violetta's attack hit her. She was then forced back and her body rolled once it hit the ground. "No! Nebula!" Rad cried as he scrambled to his feet. He ran over to Nebula and held her in his arms. He then began crying over her body. "I just got you back. I can't lose you again" He sobbed.

Foxtail looked around and spotted Rad crying over Nebula who was knocked unconscious. "Laser wouldn't have wanted this." Foxtail pleaded "But he isn't here, now is he?!Do you know how much I mourned Laser? He was my everything and because of those two he's gone! Those two imbeciles took him away from me! You deserve this! Don't you see what all that grieving has done to me?!" she roared and released a dark beam that hit everyone. They all fell onto their knees in pain. Sounds of pain could be heard from everyone. KO and Enid then went to attack Heartbreaker. She stopped the attack. "Do you two honestly think that you can defeat me?!" she questioned. "Nope" Enid stared. "But this might. My mom wants you to have it" Ko said holding out a familiar red lollipop.

Everything went still for a moment as Heartbreaker stared at it. She looked over at Carol. Carol nodded at her. Heartbreaker then reached to touch the tears that stared forming from her eyes. She delicately took the treat from his hand as if it was made out of glass. She then fell onto her knees and started weeping violently. She then looked up in surprise as Foxtail, Greyman, Mr. Gar, Carol, Enid, and Ko hugged her. Suddenly, all the darkness around them was lifted and Heartbreaker was now Bianca in normal clothing. Nebula then approached them. "Do you remember who I am now?" She asked wearily. Bianca shook her head.

Nebula started to tear up and she sang

"Remember me

Though I had to say goodbye

Remember me

Don't let our love die

For even if you're far away

I hold you in my heart

I sang a secret song to you

Each night we were apart

Remember me

Though I had to travel far

Remember me

Each time you hear a sad guitar

Know that I'm with you

The only way that I can be

Until you're in my arms again

Remember me"

Hearing that sing, Bianca started to up, she started singing.

"If you close your eyes and let the music play

Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away

If you close your eyes and let the music play

Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away

If you close your eyes and let the music play

Keep our love alive, I'll never~ fade away

Remember me

For I will soon be gone again

Remember me

And let the love we have live on

And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be

So, until you're in my arms again

Remember me"

Nebula looked at her in shock. Bianca opened her arms wide and Nebula ran into her arms.


End file.
